sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
DualShock Controller
The DualShock Controller ( ), originally called Dual Shock, and trademarked as DUALSHOCK or DUAL SHOCK, is a controller for the PlayStation Family. Controllers DualShock The DualShock Analog Controller (SCPH-1200), is a controller capable of providing vibration feedback, was based on the onscreen actions taking place in the game (if the game supports it), as well as analog input through two analog sticks. These motors are housed within the handles of the controller, with the left one being larger and more powerful than the one on the right, so as to allow for varying levels of vibration. The DualShock differs from the Nintendo 64's Rumble Pak in this respect as the Rumble Pak only uses a single motor. The Rumble Pak also uses batteries to power the vibration function while all corded varieties of the DualShock use power supplied by the PlayStation. (However, some third party DualShock-compatible controllers use batteries instead of the PlayStation's power supply.) The rumble feature of the DualShock is similar to the one featured on the first edition of the Japanese Dual Analog Controller, a feature that was removed shortly after that controller was released. The DualShock, like its predecessor the Dual Analog controller, has two analog sticks. Unlike the earlier controller, the DualShock's analog sticks feature textured rubber grips rather than the smooth plastic tips with recessed grooves found on the Dual Analog controller. The DualShock also features two additional buttons when compared to the Dual Analog, L3 and R3, which are triggered by depressing the analog sticks. Other differences between Dual Analog and the DualShock include the longer grips/handles and slightly different L2/R2 buttons. The DualShock controller was widely supported; shortly after its launch most new titles such as Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Spyro the Dragon, and Tekken 3 included support for the vibration feature and dual analog sticks, while Capcom re-released Resident Evil: Director's Cut and Resident Evil 2 with support for the controller added to these newer versions. Some games designed for the Dual Analog's vibration capability, such as Porsche Challenge and Crash Bandicoot 2, also work. Many games took advantage of the presence of two motors to provide vibration effects in stereo including Gran Turismo and the PlayStation port of Quake II. However, the most best version of the DualShock Controller used in a game was the PlayStation hit Ape Escape, which became the first game to explicitly require DualShock/Dual-Analog-type controllers, with its gameplay requiring the use of both analog sticks. In 2000, when the PS one (a remodeled version of the original PlayStation) was released with the slightly redesigned DualShock Controller (SCPH-110), similar to the first one, except its color is white instead of gray, in the middle of the controller has the "PS one" logo, instead of the "PlayStation" naming, most of the buttons, analog sticks and the cord are brighter than the previous one, and the connector is more of a semi-circle shape than having round edge, it also came in colors. Gallery DualShock 2.png|DualShock 2 DualShock 3.png|DualShock 3 DualShock 4.png|DualShock 4 Trivia * Its name derives from its use of two (dual) vibration motors (shock). * The DualShock is also compatible with the PlayStation 2, as they use the same connector and protocol. However, certain PS2 games that utilize the DualShock 2's analog buttons, such as The Bouncer, are not compatible with the DualShock. The DualShock is fully forwards compatible with the PlayStation 2 when that console is used to play PlayStation games. Category:Controllers Category:Accessories